


Expensive Indulgence

by SamuelJames



Series: Escort [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escort AU. James has a request for Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expensive Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Expensive Indulgence  
> Pairing: Tom Ryan/James Lester  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Escort AU. James has a request for Ryan. Sequel to Hired Company  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Tom Ryan drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ryan took the envelope with his payment and put it in his jacket pocket.

"You're becoming an expensive habit, Ryan."

He smiled at James and crossed the room to kiss him. James returned his kiss eagerly and pressed against him. Ryan slid his hands into the pockets of James' jeans and cupped his arse.

"Where do you want me?"

James seemed suddenly shy and wouldn't look at him. "Can I give you a blowjob?"

"Of course. Anything on my list is doable." It wasn't often that clients paid to pleasure him. He began undressing as James sank to his knees.


End file.
